This application relates to sealing for a gas turbine engine, including seal assemblies that seal against rotatable portions of the engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a low pressure compressor section. The air is compressed in the low pressure compressor section, and passed into a high pressure compressor section. From the high pressure compressor section the air is introduced into a combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over a high pressure turbine section, and then a low pressure turbine section to extract energy for driving the fan.
Bearing compartments typically receive fluid for cooling and lubricating one or more bearings. The bearing compartment may include one or more seals that fluidly separate the bearing compartment from an adjacent cooling air cavity.